Solo por amor
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] ¿Por qué gritar amores clandestinos? Si el mundo de hizo por amor.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece

**Nota de autor:** Haré spam de esta pareja, es que me encanta uvu

Ryuu, un pequeño regalo para ti (L

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC

* * *

><p><p>

_"¿Por qué gritar amores clandestinos? Si el mundo se hizo por amor"_

Lucina no era tonta, de hecho, dudada de que cualquiera en aquel campamento lo fuera; incluida su madre. Por lo que no llegaba a comprender porque todos -y se refería absolutamente a todos- se hacían de la vista gorda ante la obvia cercanía que su padre y su estratega compartían.

Sumia no había querido tocar el tema, dándole a entender que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, Lissa le había asegurado que solo eran amigos y Frederick siempre se encogía de hombros con un "no lo he notado". Así que Lucina se había propuesto observarlos de cerca a la espera de tener pruebas de que era lo que pasaba.

La hora del desayuno pasó como normalmente lo hacia, todos reunidos en una mesa hablando sobre tonterías, y la mañana transcurrió en medio de un intensivo entrenamiento que el estratega había diseñado, tanto individual como en equipo. Aún así, ni Chrom ni Robin se separaban mas de lo necesario mientras miraban unos papeles y hablaban sobre algo que Lucina no alcanzaba a escuchar.

La comida llegó y a pesar de que unos cuantos casi se bañaban en sudor, comieron con gran animo elogiando sus destrezas de la batalla y más de uno se burlaba de otro por sus errores ridículos como el de Frederick, quien había terminado contra un árbol cuando Lissa intentó atacarlo pero asustó a su caballo.

Ni bien la comida hubo desaparecido en sus hambrientos estómagos, Robin se incorporó diciendo que seguiría entrenando su magia; lo cual era una advertencia de que él no se haría responsable por posibles heridas si "alguien" trataba de gastarle una broma. Nadie agregó nada cuando se iba, Lucina miró de reojo a su padre; y sin embargo Chrom seguía casi devorando su alimento como si nadie hubiera abandonado la mesa.

Cuando todos se levantaron habiendo terminado, la chica se relajó visiblemente; al menos hasta que notó que su padre la observaba detenidamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó el hombre al cabo de un momento.  
>—¿Debería?<br>—Solo me preguntaba si tenias algo que decirme— la sonrisa que Chrom le dedicó le hizo entender que estaba al tanto de su constante acoso.  
>—Nada, padre. — Lucina se sonrojó levemente y el príncipe se levantó despeinando su cabello oscuro.<br>—Iré a entrenar.

Lucina iba a preguntar ha donde, cuando se dio cuenta que tomaba el mismo camino que Robin segundos atrás. Furiosa como se sentía, solo apretó la empuñadura de su espada y transcurriendo unos minutos se dirigió hacia donde se suponía entrenaban aquellos dos.

Los demás en el campamento solo suspiraron al verla, esperaban que no se encontrara una escena...especial.

Chrom se detuvo sintiendo que algo lo tomaba por los pies y una luz brillante lo envolvía, segundos después apareció frente a Robin mientras el círculo de invocación desaparecía.

—Bien, al menos eso funciona— dijo el estratega con una sonrisa antes de que Chrom lo rodeara en un abrazo fuerte.  
>—Y aun tengo movilidad— se burló con una sonrisa mientras Robin enrojecía.<br>—Era mi primera vez, no iba a funcionar a la perfección.

La ceja alzada de Chrom le hizo entender que recordaba otra primera vez donde si lo hizo y Robin se cubrió el rostro con su capucha.

—Deja de hacer eso— ordenó con voz suave—, además tenemos que seguir practicando.  
>—¿Y mi recompensa?<p>

Robin le dedicó una sonrisa mientras Chrom se deshacía de la capucha, entonces el estratega lo abrazó con las mejillas rojas antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, Robin mantenía una pequeña sonrisa y Chrom apretó la cintura del chico antes de mirar a su espía sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

—Vamos a seguir practicando— el príncipe dijo llevándose a Robin un poco más lejos antes de que Lucina saliera de su trance y decidiera convertirlos en picadillo.

La chica no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió sin que pudiera moverse, pero cuando lo hizo de inmediato les siguió el rastro solo para entrar a un claro donde su padre observaba a Robin dormir plácidamente para recuperar su energía perdida.

Lucina se quedó ahí mirando la imagen sin saber que decir, hasta que los ojos azules voltearon hacia ella.

—¿Debería pedirte perdón?— Preguntó Chrom con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de Robin—no lo sé, no es como si hubiera querido ocultarlo a propósito. Solo que después de ciertos "eventos" decidí no decirte nada...— El príncipe se interrumpió a si mismo cuando notó que la chica solo estaba pendiente de la cercanía que mantenía con el otro—. Sabes que el matrimonio con tu madre fue para darle un descendiente al trono y aunque la quiero, no es ella a quien mi corazón a elegido.  
>—¿Por qué él?— Fue lo único que pudo articular desviando la mirada.<br>—¿Por qué no?— En cambio Chrom le sonrió al preguntar—. Lucina, si hubo algo que te enseñé es que tu corazón encontrará lo que es valioso para ti; y ni siquiera un guerrero esta exento a encontrar algo que proteger. El mundo, las personas; todo se mueve por los deseos buenos o malos que habitan en su corazón.  
>—¿Lo...amas?— Incluso preguntar aquello le ocasionaba un nudo en la garganta.<br>—Si.

La chica asintió, si su padre estaba seguro de sus sentimientos; ella los aceptaría tarde o temprano (por mas que le costara asimilar la idea).

—Robin, puedes dejar de hacerte el muerto— Chrom dijo llamando la atención de Lucina hacia el estratega, quien estaba bastante rojo por las palabras del otro—, no te hará nada.  
>—Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de decirlo tan orgulloso— se quejó mientras se deshacía de la capucha sin poder ver a la chica a la cara, la hierba bajo sus manos era mas inofensiva.<br>—Me amas así.

Robin se quedó sin palabras, boqueando como pez fuera del agua sin poder negar o afirmar aquello y Lucina empezó a reírse suavemente, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

La chica estaba segura de una cosa al verlos, dudaba que el destino se repitiera otra vez. Así que se permitió a si misma relajarse y ver a su padre feliz, después de todo; el mundo se había hecho por amor.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
